A new begining
by Racheydee97
Summary: The Furious Five and Po are continuing with their life's after the dramatic events in Gongmen City! Po encountered his past discovering his past about his parents. Also developments in Tigress' hidden past. Po's and Tigress' friendship is blossoming.
1. Friend

**Po and the 5 are moving on with their lifes in the valley of peace after the dramatic events in Gongmen city. But will Po come clean to Tigress or any of the five about him discovering his traumatic past during their mission. **

**Dragon Warrior after Gongmen**

Gongmen city was a real turning point in Po's life, he truly showed everyone why he was the Dragon Warrior and that Master Ogway wasn't just an old screw ball after all. His friendships with the five blossomed as they faced life threatening pearl, they're love for each other and the duty of protection of China and its innocent people triumphed over the evil which threatened everyone. Although Master Shen had scarred Po as a child, the life which he was fulfilling at the present with his kung fu family and his father Ping defined who he was now. He was brave and true, a great example of warrior and more importantly a friend.

His relationship with his Kung fu family being the five and Master Shi Fu has come on leaps and bounds, they trust him, they love him, he is less experienced out them all but they nurture his raw talent and help him become one of the greatest Kung Fu warriors to grace China. Tigress the leader of the Furious Five has brought it upon herself to protect Po and their friendship has benefited from their mission at Gongmen. She was the first to notice his distress when it came to Shen and that symbol which haunted his nightmares, without her guidance and friendship Po probably wouldn't have been able to overcome his daemons and defeat the evil peacock.  
Since the major mission on Gongmen city the Valley of peace and the rest of China has been settled and only minor bandits have been a problem in areas, all fearful of the Dragon warrior who defeated the unstoppable weapon. From the quiet Po has been able to enhance his technique and kung fu skill along with the five. Although something still burdens Po's thoughts..his past. Even though he conquered inner peace he still remains curious about his mother and father and who they were simple things like their names, or even did he have siblings ? Cousins ? Grandparents ? He didn't torture himself too much as he still had the love of his friends. Mr Ping still remained uneasy about Po and what he discovered in Gongmen, Po did eventually told his father about his past and Mr Ping was full sympathetic and gave him the love and care he had always given him. Po was still reluctant to tell everyone else though but he decided to tell the person he was closest too out of the five.

Tigress had a lot more time for Po since she learned to know him fully, discover his warm nature and caring personality under all that silliness and stupidity, although this was sometimes enjoyable. It was 6 o'clock and it was when the day grew quiet, people retired to their homes and the sun was setting over the valley of peace. Colours of reds and oranges danced of the roof tops and glistened in pools of water. The five were making their way up the steps to the Jade Palace. Po obviously struggling as he does, monkey encouraging with an almond cookie which moved him faster. The other laughed as he crawled up, all eager to have dinner. Po cooked as the others chatted about their day, one which was quiet, they went about the village as they did weekly surveying the area for any trouble, Po spent the afternoon cooking with his secret ingredient soup was ready all the warriors ate in silence as they satisfied they're hunger. All finishing quickly, Po cleared the table and then sat back down.

'Thank you Po, nothing compares to that soup I swear I can't tell the difference between your soup and your father's anymore, remarkably tasty' Viper announced jubiliantly.

'No problem Viper, it didn't touch the sides with me I was to hungry' he chuckled, the other laughed in agreement.

Master Shifu entered, all the warriors stood when he entered. He nodded at them in indication to sit down as he walked further into the room

'How was the village today students?!" Shifu asked.

'Awesome, the local cookie parlor were giving out free samples! Look!' Po pulled out a handful of crumbs which was where he had stuffed some very big chocolate cookies, the others laughed as Po's expression changed.

'Eh...sugar must have sat on the opppps..' Master Shifu raised an eyebrow and a smile sketched across his face, he broke and started

laughing, the others joined in, in a bit of shock that Shifu was laughing at all.  
'Well I am retiring to my room students, enjoy the rest of your evening, tomorrow I have decided to take the day off as you have all been working very hard of late' Shifu announced another surprise to the warriors.

'YESSSSS! DADADADADADA' Po broke out into song, as Shifu turned round and left.

'So what is everyone doing tomorrow?!' Mantis asked as the others were just taking in the news.

'Napping, eating!' Po

'Go and see my sisters' Viper stated

'Play some pranks on Po' Monkey chuckled

'Go see my mother' Crane said with a mixed expression

'Train' Tigress said.

Everyone looked at her not really surprised as she was dedicated to he kung fu 24/7 but to have the day off and have the choice of doing anything and train?!

'Why can't you all tell when I'm being sarcastic' Tigress laughed.

'Hahaha good one T!' Po punched her shoulder in friendliness, but was now on the ground in howling pain, everyone laughed.

'Never going to get that punching Iron Wood trees thing are you Po?!'

'Evventtuallllyyy..' Po managed to say still grasping his paw, she helped him up and chuckled at his antics.  
It was 11 o'clock and Monkey retired to bed not long after Mantis, Crane and Viper. Leaving Po and a Tigress still in the kitchen. Something was clearly was on Po's mind, and Tigress was so curious about the events which occurred in Gogmen City. She remembered how Po had revealed to the five about how Shen knew about his past and what had happened to his parents. Tigress didn't want to over step any personal boundaries but she could see out the corner of his eye something was still haunting his thoughts.

'What's playing on your mind Po?' Po looked up then quickly look away.  
'Nothing!' He was clearly caught of guard and Tigress could tell he was one edge, she sat across from him at the table and looked at him, he eventually gained the courage to look up.

'You know you can tell me anything' she said calmly. Po didn't know where to start to be perfectly honest but he didn't know what her reaction would be like so he didn't give anything away.

'I know that'

'Did something happen in Gongmen you aren't telling me Po' he looked at the ground, she knew it must be that it had triggered a reaction like that.

'Po?!'

'Its nothing'

'Come on Po' he took a deep breathe and sat up straight getting his thoughts in order.

'Something did happen in Gongmen, I found out a lot of things, I've only told my dad and even then I kept it to a minimum' she took his paw encouraging him to continue.

'He killed them, Shen killed them all, my parents, my community, everything destroyed' she was silent her gaze fixed her mind numb it was a lot to take it. So much pain, her poor friend.

'When I got shot by that cannon in the factory, the goat saved me, when I was floating down stream, when I woke up I was in a burnt down house, it was raining. The memories of the past were torturing me, you see I only thought them to be nightmares ones which I couldn't explain but they were memories, then...I saw her.' Po broke down, he covered his head with his arms and sobbed, a tear fell down Tigresses check, it was the first time he had went into depth about what he saw, letting of a lot of inner stress. She had no idea that her friend had endured so much. There wasn't much she could say to comfort him, his pain was so deep so raw. After a few minutes of reflection in silence Tigress said softly.

'Po..I.. There is one thing which is confusing me..how were you able to conquer inner peace after discovering the past which has haunted your nightmares for so long?'

He lifted his head and smiled softly, this took her by surprise

'The past is the past. My past may not have had a happy begining but that doesn't make me who I am, it is the rest of my story...who I choose to be' Tigress was speechless at her friends bravery. She stood up.

'Po and I know I have said in the past that I didn't think you were a worthy Dragon Warrior but I couldn't have been more wrong, you are the bravest person I have ever met, a great Kung Fu master but more importantly an amazing friend' she bowed to him, still crying.  
Po smiled stood up went over to her and embraced his friend, she didn't fight it, she hugged him back. She had never felt so connected to someone before in her life. They separated and continued talking.

'So are you telling anyone else?!' She asked still fixed on her friend.

'In time, possibly. Definitely Master Shifu' she nodded in agreement, she was humbled he thought to tell her his deepest emotions and tragic events which tormented him. Discussion turned to Po's inner peace and he described how 'cool' it was to be able to control the shots Shen had fired at him she smiled in agreement.

'I have never seen anything so awesome Po' Tigress laughed.

'Haha AWESOME!' Po winked.

'I better go to bed, or I might just sleep through all tomorrow! Aha. You want to go out to Mr pings tomorrow with me and Monkey' Po asked hopeful a Tigress would say yes.

'You betcha! I might even have a desert this time' Tigress exclaimed.

Both walked back to the barracks.

'Night Po' tigress turned to her friend smiling in admiration at her closest friend, he nodded back.

I DO NOT OWN KFP !


	2. The Sighting

The next day which Master Shifu gave the Masters off was beneficial to Po in more ways than one. It gave him time to reflect on his deep painful conversation with Tigress last night. He almost felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest, someone apart from his dad knew, and her reaction was more than Po could ever had imagined. He understood Tigress had an emotional side but to show so much emotion towards someone and their past, he was so grateful for her support. He had told her all he knew last night and to have that person their who could understand why you act in certain ways was a good thing to have. Tigress thought about the conversation she had had with Po too, still finding it difficult to understand how strong he was, how amazingly brave he had been and to be able to put his life into perspective in order to conquer such an evil, he was more brave than she'd ever be. It wasn't so much he was hardcore it was that he was so in touch with the balance of 'the universe' as Shifu said allowing him to have inner peace.

The Gong never went that morning so the warriors had an extra couple of hours to sleep. Po was last up, Monkey and Tigress were ready to go down to the village so Po quickly got ready.

'I am so tierd' Po said stretching almost knocking Tigress with his big arms, she dodged easily enough.

'I heard you moaning in your sleep all night Po! Muttering words and moving about a lot! Have a bad dream?!' Po looked down at the ground embarrassed, Tigress knew of her friends sorrow and caught the corner of his eye trying to show him support.

Eh..must have ate some bad dumpling playing bad with my insides' he softly laughed rubbed his belly. He brushed it off and tried to enjoy the rest of the day.  
The warriors were greeted by the villagers as they entered Pings Noddle shop, singing many autographs to little people who looked up to them with complete respect. They sat down and ordered Mr. Pings secret ingrident soup.

'I am starving!' Po exclaimed.

'So Tigress are you keeping to your word and having a dessert?!' Po asked, Monkey looked impressed.

'Might, depends on if you two are!' Both looked at her with an expression as to say what do you think?! They all laughed and enjoyed their dinner, talking about random things. Po told them about the amazing story of when he made the biggest Noddle ever made, and then they challenged him to make the biggest dumpling possible for Shifu's birthday which was next week, he accepted.

'MESSAGE FOR THE DRAGON WARRIOR' Zeng ran in, out of breathe feathers flying everywhere, huffing and puffing looking distressed. He raised up his finger to tell them he was just catching his breathe as he bent over. Then he tried to tell Po but then fainted due to exhaustion.

'That duck' Mr Ping mumbled.

'Get him into the kitchen' Po exclaimed.  
They carried the small duck into the main kitchen only minutes later regaining consciousness.

'I have an urgent message for the Dragon Warrior!'

'Yes Zeng c'mon' Po encourage eager to know what he was keeping.

'Its...it's...it's...'

'Yes?!'

'There has been sightings of PANDAS in neighbouring villages!'

The kitchen was silent, everyone was in shock. Po was on another planet his mind numb and his hands shaking. He had never seen any of his kind since..he last saw his mother. Questions and memories were flooding back to Po. Tigress was concerned and took Po out.

'Po speak' she said as they headed away from the noodle shop.

'What..I mean..why..watcha..Zeng...where' he made no sense but how could he take that in.

'What are you going to do Po?!' Tigress asked her eyes fixed on her friend who was struggling to stand on his feet.

'I don't know'

She took him back to the jade palace and urged him to tell Shifu because of the huge development. Po reluctantly agreed. Tigress was worried for Po, what he'd discover about his past, were his parents alive?

'I will be there with you when you tell Master Shifu, I don't want you to do this on your own Po' he looked up to her and was thankful she offered he was happy she'd be there. He had no idea how Shifu would react. They walked into the Hall of Heros where Shifu was meditating at the edge of the sacred pool below from where Po had got the Dragon Scroll. His ears twitched, he hated to be interrupted during midday meditation.

'This better be important, I thought you would be out enjoying yourselfs today' Master Shifu asked perplexed as to why his students where here. He then saw Po's face plastered in shock, Shifu's concerns now changed.

'Master Shifu Po has to tell you something you may want to sit down' Tigress said.  
Po explained to Shifu everything in a similar way to how he confessed to Tigress. He started from being shot from the cannon, how over a period time he had been having nightmares and images which have stayed with him for so long. Also that he found out about his kind from his memories from being in the ruins of his old village and what Shen had done. Shifu look concerned but in the same way kind of proud, in a sense that Po had over come such inner daemons and still managed to defeat Shen. Then Po told his master about today and why he was in the state he was in. Master Shifu took a deep breath.

'Po why didn't you tell me before!?'

'It isn't the type of thing which happens to be mentioned in a conversation' Po made a reasonable point which Shifu accepted.

'Fair point Panda' after a silence in the large hall Shifu broke out

'So Po so far you have chosen your path, what is your next move!?'


	3. Bolin

The day events had taken everyone by surprise especially Po, he thought he was the only panda left. Emotions of hope, fear and anticipation were torturing his insides. By meeting his kind he might be able to unravel the fate of his parents and who they were. The emotional strains of the day were wearing thin on Po and he couldn't think straight he spent most of the evening in his room alone with his thoughts staring into space trying to put his life in a timeline, thinking about what he has, what he could have, the knowledge which he could gain about his past.

The others questioned Tigress about Po and what was going on concerned for their friend, they were vague on his past and tigress would never reveal anything without her friends permission. She wasn't to sure how he was coping so she decided to go and see how he was in his room.

'Po can I come in' Tigress asked leaning towards the door.

'Yeah' Po's voice was coarse and shaky.

She sat across from him on a stool, he was in a lot if distress, which she found understandable. He weight of anxiety and questions must be wearing him away.

'I am going to go tonight' Po stated

'I'm coming with you' Tigress said

'No' Tigress was shocked

'Po you need someone there with you, I don't want you to go on your own' Tigress pleaded to her friend.

'I need to do this on my own'

She never argued but she still was determined that she was still going. Po left the Jade Palace later that night when it was dark, everyone was asleep apart from Tigress who decided to follow Po, concerned for her friend and still didn't trust these Pandas who appeared from nowhere. He was quick and quiet, unsuspecting of Tigress on his tail her graceful and silent movement was undectable. Po discovered that the Pandas had been sighted near the musicians village camping near a forrest, about 5 had been seen. As he approached close Po stopped and sat down, Tigress crouched 10 metres away.

'You can come out, I know you are there Tigress' taken aback Tigress stood up and walked over.

'Po how did you know?'

'I didn't' he smiled at her.

'I guessed' he admitted looking happy with himself.

Both friends sat in silence for a few minutes. Po was building up the courage to go over to the site which he could see in the distance, an orange glow from the fire.

'I can't do it' said Po

'Yes you can, if you don't Po, you will always ask yourself, what if?!'

The words really hit Po, she was right, he knew he'd regret it but the possiblities which faced Po frightened him. Po stood up and signaled Tigress to wait a smile of optimism and dread spread across his face. She grabbed her friends paw and said

'Be careful Po'

'Always am' he smiled back.

He was only meters away when he turned round to see Tigress tolding her hand up to show support he nodded back. Po crouched behind a bush waiting for one of them to appear, there were two tents, a fire and pot filled with soup the smell was tantalising.

'Ahaha stop it'

A young Panda appeared, running away from what apeared to be his father both chasing each other around the fire. It was the first time Po had ever seen another Panda. The older one was bigger than Po and had deep brown eyes, the young cub had fine features and piercing blue eyes similar to Po's. The young cub spotted Po through the bushes, Po darted down to the ground, the cub whispered in the others Pandas ear telling him of what he saw.

'Show yourself intruder, no funny business' he shouted

'Please, I come in peace'

Po appeared from the bush, the other Panda fell back in shock, Po stood there perplexed. They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes.

'I have came for answers, please this is the first time I have ever seen another..Panda. My name is Po. I was separated from my mother and father as a cub and..'

'I know who you are'

'You do! Who are my parents? Where is everyone else?! Please I want to know, I need to know!' Po pleaded with the Panda.

'My name is Bolin, and I am your brother Po, I have come in search of you to bring you home!'


	4. We will find them

Po stood there staring at his brother for what seemed like forever. Po also looked at the young panda who was clutching his father paw and hiding behind his side.

'I don't know where to start' admitted Po.

'Come sit down brother' Bolin gestured to Po and patted him on the back. The fire was dying and the air was growing colder. Po was handed a bowl of noodle soup his eyes lit up and he licked his lips. He looked behind him aware Tigress would still be waiting for him.

'Can I bring my friend over she is waiting for me' Po asked. Bolin's expression changed and he raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

'Po, I think you can understand why we pandas aren't the most trusting of other species. I'm sure your friend is harmless but others might not see our view' Po understood completely.

'Come tomorrow morning, we have lots to discuss! Don't bring your friend though. There is so much we need to catch up on, I shall see you tomorrow brother' he smiled at Po and offered his hand ! he shook it both Pandas smiled at eachother. Po patted his nephew on the head the cub smiled, he left the small campsite jubilant. I have a brother he thought to himself he danced over to tigress in a Po like manner and smile sketched from ear to ear she couldn't help but smile although still anxious to what he would reveal.

'So what happened' tigress asked apprehensively.

'I have a family, I've only meet my brother Bolin and my nephew but I'm to go back tomorrow morning and talk. I had to leave early because they didn't want anyone else coming over as I asked if you could come sit with us. They are not the most trusting, which is understandable'

After Po had finished Tigress wrapped her large stong arms arms around Po in a bear hug she was genuinely happy for her friend. Po hugged her back, the pure joy and happiness was beaming from him. They broke their hug Po still so excited. They headed back to the Jade Palace.

'Hey Tigress'

'Yes Po'

'Im going to make sure we find them'

Tigress looked up confused unaware as to what her friend ment.

'Find who Po?!'

'Your family, I don't care how long it takes you helped me on my journey I will be damned if I don't help you fulfill yours'

Pleasantly taken aback Tigress was speechless but she was humbled at her friends compassion and his caring nature for her. She smiled at him he was unaware as to how she was going to react to his statement but she done it in the best way he hoped. She place her paw on his shoulder.

'Thanks Po, I hope you are right, but I already have a pretty good one'

The approached the bottom of the thousand steps which lead to the Jade palace usually Po would start complaining about the amount of stairs and how tierd he was but his head was too far away to take anything else in life to his attention. Both Masters approached the top of the stairs.

'Tigress look!' Po exclaimed.

She turned round as Po pointed in the distance to the peaks of the mountains parallel to the Jade palace, a faint glow nestled on the horizon. It was the sun awaking for the day. The colours of pink and orange played with the clouds and the mist which circled the hilly areas, the bright light bounced of roofs and ponds. Po turned around to Tigress her fur lightened from the suns rays she looked beautiful he thought.

'Its amazing eh?!'

'Sure is Po, sure is' she said in agreement. Her attention soon turned as she realised the gong would soon go off she was distracted by the sunrise.

'Po the gong!' She exclaimed.

'If they found out we had been out all night, Shifu would go mental' tigress nodded in agreement. Both warriors ran back to their quaters with not a moment to spare, 30 seconds after they got their rooms the gong sounded. But 30 seconds was all the panda needed to fall asleep.

'**PANDA!**' Shifu shouted.

Po stumbled out his room ripping the wall which was the door. Drol hanging from his mouth and his eyes still closed. Shifu looked at him in dismay, monkey chuckled quietly.


	5. Mother

**Thanks for the reviews the response for my first ever fanfiction on Kung Fu Panda has been fantastic. Really love the possibilities behind Po's story so thought I'd put my ideas into it. This chapter reveals a lot about Po's past and shows his emotions strained. Don't forget to review! I don't own KUNG FU PANDA. **

Po spent the entire morning trying to think of an excuse to get out of training, he wanted to go back to see his brother as soon as he could. They trained from eight o'clock till eleven then had an hour break for lunch, but Po needed more than one hour. He thought about telling Shifu he had to run an errand for his dad, but he would just tell Po to do it after. He was tempted to tell Shifu he was going to talk with the group of Pandas found near the village, but then he might end up revealing he sneaked out last night which wouldn't go down to well.

Training in the morning luckly wasn't too testing. Po had to spar with Tigress, both were considerably tiered from last night so neither warriors showed a lot of effort. Po then worked on his balancing techniques on the Jade Tortoise of wisdom, but constantly failed to develop any skill, he lacked any focus, he was too busy thinking about the possible family he could discover and also the lack of sleep was wearing him down.

Heading out the training hall Po caught up to Master Shifu "Hey Master Shifu, I was wondering..is there any..any possible way I could skip training this afternoon?" Po knew fine well the chance of Shifu letting him was slim. "Well when you put it like that Dragon Warrior..no" Shifu said blunty. "But it is for something really important!, this is the one time ever ever ever ever I will ask to have time off, and it's for something really super significant to my inner peace!" Po pleaded. "Untill Po you give me an explanation no. I can see you now, when we are all training hard trying to perfect our kung fu, you will be nestled in a little restaurant eating dumplings" Shifu walked away unimpressed.

Po turned around in frustration clenching his fists and making a frustrated expression his face. He could see Tigress only a couple of feet away who had listened to the conversation she gestured him to keep going, Po waked over to her. "What am I supposed to say? I can't think of excuse which he will buy.." "Tell him the truth, I know he comes across a bit cold sometimes-…" "understatement" Tigress shot Po a look as he interrupted her "…as I was saying..but Shifu can be reasonable, when it comes to something stuff this important Po I think he will understand. What's the worst that could happen?" Po mulled over these words she was right, he needed to go see his brother today and the only way to do that was telling Shifu the truth. "Your right Tigress, as usual, thanks" he winked and then turned to go after his Master who was walking down the steps from the Jade Palace he had left to the village to deliver a message.

"Master Shifu" Po caught up to his Master, huffing and puffing. "Yes Po, have you already thought of another excuse?" Shifu said. "No, I am going to tell you the truth! I wish to go see my brother Bolin and the group of Pandas which I discovered; I never really got the chance to talk to. I'm afraid if I don't go they might not be there if I go tonight, because they are only camping. Pleaaaasee Master Shifu!" Po begged. "If you had told me the truth in the first place there would have been no need for the confusion, wait rewind, you have a brother when did you discover this?" The question Po was dreading. "Ermmm..not too long ago" Shifu seemed satisfied enough. "Well Panda, I am delighted for you. But please don't leave us" This statement shocked Po, that never really crossed his mind yet. "Ofcourse not Master, this is and always will be my home" They bowed to each other, and walked down the stairs together discussing Po's fantasies about what else he will discover when he returns to the camp. Both Pandas separated at the bottom of the steps.

Po ran as fast as his feet could carry him, the hope, expectation which was running through his head was making him smile. His blood was pumping through his veins, he felt as if his life had lead up to this moment. He was going to discover what happened to his parents, even meet them. Po neared the camp and started to walk over. He could see his brother alongside many other pandas all sitting round the fire, yet again Po could smell something cooking. "Daddy look its PO!" the young panda who he believed to be his nephew announced Po's arrival to the camp. Everyone stood up all the eyes were fixed on Po, they all seemed happy to see him. It was as if they were expecting his arrival. "Brother!" Bolin embrace Po and then patted him on the back. They made their way into a tent away from the other Panda's. There were a lot more than Po had expected. When he entered the tent Po could see other Panda's all sitting down on chairs. "Po this is your family, we have waited so long for this day, too long" a tear ran down one of the panda's face, the other's looked so happy. "Let me introduce you to everyone!, this is your other brother Baojia a very large Panda stood infront of Po, not really so much in width more in height. He bear hugged Po. His eyes were near identical to Po's. "This is his wife, Ching Lan, Baojia is the oldest out of us three. He is 32, I am 29 and you are the youngest at 26!" Po was kissed on the cheek by his sister-in-law. "Also these are their children, Jiao" a little panda girl smiled at Po her eyes were large and shined. Baojia then spoke instead of Bolin "and this Po" Po picked up the small Panda cup who was only a year old. Po was now crying, so and happy that he had an actual family. Another brother, a very lovely sister-in-law and now nieces and nephews he was so overwhelmed. "Oh and this is Zhu, you weren't properly introduced" The oldest of the children came up to Po and wrapped his arms around Po's belly. "I'm a single parent, my partner died during child birth" Po put his paw on his brother's shoulder "I am so sorry brother, I bet she was a wonderful women" Po empathised. "She was that aha" Bolin said trying to hide his emotions. "Well then that's everyone" Bolin exclaimed patting Po on the back. "Wait..what about our parents?" Po didn't want to seem ungrateful but the question which had been haunting his past for so long wasn't going to go unanswered especially when they could answer it. "Mum and dad are dead Po. Dad died protecting us against Shen and those wolfs, mum she survived but passed away some months ago. She was ill. Here." Bolin handed Po an envelope. "It was from her". Tears slowly rolled down Po's cheeks. "I have to go, I will come back tomorrow. I just need some time to take this all in" Po confessed. "Ofcourse" Bolin smiled. Po left the small camp.

The conflicting emotions which were racing through Po were causing him an enormous amount of stress. He had never felt so happy, discovering he had a family, one which loved him, cared for him. But just also discovering that he only missed seeing his mum by a matter of months was devastating. Po's heart was aching and he couldn't stop crying. "Mum..." he was panting and he was very distressed. He broke down half way up the steps to the palace. He was so frustrated, but also annoyed at himself how could he be so selfish he just discovered a new family. But the over powering emotions of devastation for not meeting his mother were taking over. He felt like he had let her down.

He eventually got to the top and walked into the court yard, it was late evening and growing dark. Tigress had been waiting for him, she ran to his aid as he again fell down due to his devastation. "Po..Po..it's ok Po I'm here. Come on let's get you inside" Tigress took Po to his room the letter which enclosed his mother's message still was held tightly in his paw. Tigress sat him down, she crouched at his side, held his hand and patted his back. "I'm here Po. You don't need to talk, just tell me in your own time" After a couple of minutes Po spoke out "I only just mi.. her…by a matter of mon..th..s" Po sobbed. "I was so close..so close. I can't believe it I just can't" Tigress took the letter from Po's tight grip. It read on the front of the envelope

_"To my darling Po"_

Tigress understood quickly who it was Po was talking about, she was hurting for her friend. The amount of pain he was going through, he only just missed her, he was in turmoil_. _ "Po, do you want me to read it to you" He nodded, he was covering his face with his paws. Tigress opened the envelope.

_" Po _

_I am growing ill and weak and the hope of finding you is growing thin, the only thing which brings me happiness is knowing that you will meet your brother's. They will look after you. Bolin is a strong character with a good heart. Baoji looks just like you, and he was never stopped looking for you. Trust your brother's please, they love you. They never stopped thinking about you, either did I. _

_I knew that you'd do well in life, your father would be looking after you. He died protecting us, he loved you as equally as I did. He made you a small Panda teddy when you were a baby it never left your side. _

_I remember the day I left you. I was the most painful thing I had to do. I had no choice Po; they were killing all the cubs. Your brothers were older so they weren't in as much danger. Your dad fought the wolfs off so I had time to hide you. I looked into your eyes and kissed your forehead, and told you that I loved you. I have never stopped loving you and never will. Please understand I had no choice, I don't want you to die hating me, because I all I could ever do is love you._

_I wish I could have held you one last time. We will meet again my darling boy. I can't describe how much I love you, remember me. I never stopped thinking about you"_

Po was crying uncontrollably he had picked up the little panda teddy and was now holding it tight to his chest, tears were rolling down Tigress' checks. She tightened her grip on Po's paw. "She loved you Po! She loved you more than anything in the world. Hold on to that, she always remembered!" Tigress held her friend, he had never been so heart broken.

**Please remember to review. Think in this story I will add an aspect to Tigress' past aswell. **


	6. The Stranger

_**In this Chapter the story behind Tigress' past is starting to begin. Master Shifu also shows his support towards Po. It's a bit short but is a turning point in the story. Please review and tell me what you all think. Really enjoying writing.**_

Po was distraught and the next day he couldn't face going to see the pandas, his newfound family. He was still so heartbroken, luckily it was Saturday and so training wouldn't be a problem to contend with. Po felt like doing nothing, he didn't feel able to face the world. Tigress had sat up with him most of the night, they talked for hours, about their pasts and their journeys in life. Po had retold the emotions of Gongmen and becoming Dragion warrior. Aswell as Tigress going into depth about her life before and after the Jade Palace. He couldn't have asked for a better friend than Tigress, she never left his side. Po remebered his exact words to her the night before. 'Me and you, we are going to walk to the ends of the earth together to find your family, when I make a promise I keep it Tigress' It was comforting for Po to have a person who understood everything, he was so thankful for her and was forever in her debt. She went to the village for lunch with Viper but promised him she wouldn't be long.

****knock knock****

'Po can I come in?!' It was Shifu, his voice was reserved and soft. 'Ofcourse Master' Po stood up and walked over and opened the door. Shifu walked over to a seat in Po's room and gestured for him to take a seat across from him. 'Please sit down Po, I think we need to talk on a sensitive matter' Tigress must have told him, he wasn't mad, how could he be? After the support she had given him, besides she was only doing it in his best interest. 'Tigress had a quiet word with me this morning' Po scratched his head and looked down at the ground, he could feel himself getting emotional already, he was trying with all his might to hold it together. 'Po you don't need to build walls around yourself, we are your walls, don't forget we are your family too' Shifu's words touched Po, he then held his head and started to cry again, Shifu walked over beside Po and put his hands on the Panda's head. 'Po when I was a little younger than you my mother died' Po raised his head because of Shifus statement 'She was killed by bandits, I watched her die in my arms' Shifu was getting lost in his raw memories 'What I'm trying to say is Po I understand what it's like to lose a mother, nothing compares. I have sent Zheng down to the Panda camp to say you can't come today. Also you are excused from training for as long as it takes for you to grieve. It gets easier Po trust me' Po gave a warm smile to his master the support he was giving him was more than what he ever could have imagined 'Here, I know you all too well' Master Shifu lifted a bowl of sticky dumplings which he had sat down behind him and handed them to Po. He then walked to the door and turned around 'I will be a at the peach tree if you wish to meditate' both Masters bowed to each other and Po then got stuck into the snack his very supportive master had brung him.

'Hey Po' Tigress had come back from her lunch with Viper about half an hour after Shifu had left. Po was lying on his bed his arms crossed behind his head, the empty bowl which previously was filled with sticky dumplings was resting on his bellying, rising and descending as he breathed. 'Hi Ti, good lunch?' Po asked 'Yeah, we went to a new Sushi place down the other side of town' Po sat up 'Sushi?' He made a werid amusing face, Tigress softly laughed at her friends confusion 'It's Japanese Po, to be honest it was ok, but I think next time I will stick with Mr Pings' She smiled, it made Po happy when she was happy. She brought up a chair beside the head of the bed where Po lay 'How are you feeling now?' Tigress asked 'A lot better to be honest. Shifu came in and talked to me, thanks for telling him' Po said, Tigress was unsure if he was angry or not 'I'm sorry Po I needed to tell him'. 'Ti I wasn't being sarcastic. Genuinely it helped, he talked about how he knew what I was going through, he even brought sticky dumplings' Po pointed to the bowl. 'Oh that's good then, fancy coming for a walk, get some fresh air?!' Tigress asked 'You know what, that sounds perfect' Po said smiling.

Po and Tigress walked out the palace grounds and into the village. Po stretched his back and groaned 'I feel grogy as ! This walk can only do me good. Really nice weather too' It was a clear night and colours of red, pink and orange splashed the sky. There was also a pleasant breeze with riffled Po's fur, it was very refreshing. The two warriors were in the heart of the village when they bumped into Monkey, Crane, Mantis and Viper who had been out enjoying themselves. 'Hey guys where are you two off too?' Viper asked. 'Just getting some fresh air enjoying the evening' Po said 'you guys fancy meeting us at Mr Pings in about half an hour for dinner' Crane asked. 'Yeah sure, I'm hungry, that ok with you?!' Po turned asking Tigress 'Ofcourse' she said.

Tigress and Po walked a full circle of the village, on the north side of town they came across a cloaked stranger leaning against a tree, there was a trail of blood leading to where they sat. Concerned both Po and Tigress walked over. 'Hey buddy, you ok?!' Po knelt down beside the injured animal, almost in the same instant darted up and ran into the forest which was behind the tree. Po and Tigress gave chase, the stranger was limping struggling to loose them. The mysterious stranger ran between trees, then they dived under a large fallen trunk close to the ground, Tigress then did so to, Po was unsuccessful and was stuck between the ground and the trunk. Tigress tried to get him out 'Go you'll loose him!' She turned and continued her pursuit, then came to a clearing where the stranger had stopped and was now kneeling on the ground clutching at their wound below their stomach. Tigress walked over to the cloaked figure.'Why did you run we only want to help, unless you have something to hide that is'. 'Please leave me alone I haven't done anything, leave me alone' the poor animal who was still hiding their face was in a lot of pain. 'Your dying foregodness sake, we will make sure you get medical attention as soon as possible' Tigress pleaded. 'You don't understand, just go, you are putting yourself in danger' Tigress out a small snigger 'Please, I'm a Master at the Jade Palace'. 'Wait you are Master Tigress?' The stranger exclaimed. 'Yeah..why?'. The figure stood up, their blood ridden wound was now staining almost all of her cloak. With their free arm the stranger whipped back their hood. The two Tigers stood in silence. '_Hey Tigress, my name is Rui and I'm your sister'._


	7. Shock

_**This chapter is mostly about Tigresses reaction. Also the rest of the 5 are starting to question the type of relationship exists between Po and Tigress.**_

Tigress was in a state of shock, she had hopes and dreams about finally meeting one of her own kind even a family member. This just took her completely at the wrong time. Her mind was already focused on Po and supporting him, she could never had anticipated this. What were the chances of her and Po both discovering something so important in the space of a week?

The wounded tiger collapsed unable to now stand from the loss of blood, and then seconds later she was unconscious. Still alive Tigress cradled the smaller Tiger in her arms, she ran back to where Po was still staring at her sister. Po had just managed to get himself free from the tight spot."Po come on we need to get a doctor" Po took Rui from Tigress, he was stronger and they'd be able to move faster if he had her. "Tigress, she's a tiger?" She ignored him and continued to race through the woods. "_I'm not losing her, you can't just do that to me I only just found her" _Tigress' mind was in overload. She was determined not to lose her sister, the only blood family she had. They came out of the forest to the village; the hospital was only a few streets away.

"Help, we need a doctor, she's lost a lot of blood and is unconscious" Several nurses brought a trolley and Po carefully placed the Tiger on it. The doctor quickly told the nurses to take Rui into the operating room. "Thank you Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress we can take it from here, will we need the guards? Is she a criminal?" The Doctor asked. Po was about to answer but Tigress cut him off "-No, she's an innocent civilian, I will wait outside, if you could get someone to inform of her progress and when I can see her that would be much appreciated" The pig bowed and ran off after the nurses.

"There is something you aren't telling me" Po asked Tigress as they exited the hospital doors. "Leave it Po" There was an edge to her voice, one which Po knew all too well. "Listen she is the first Tiger you have ever saw, that's a good thing" Po said, putting a supportive paw on her shoulder she was quick to brush it off. She sighed "It isn't just that Po" Tigress admitted. "What is it?" He pleaded."She told me that she was my sister" Tigress turned away and punched the wall in frustration; she was finding it hard as to how to react. "That's amazing news! Why are you angry?" Po was confused this only fuelled Tigresses anger more. "Po I only just met her, and now she might die, it's cruel. When it comes to this sort of thing I'm not the luckiest" She looked defeated.

The Doctor came out, a lot faster than what they had anticipated "She is stable, but she needs to rest, come back tomorrow though" The pig smiled. "Please I only need 5 minutes, its important" Tigress begged. "Sorry, besides she is sleeping, come first thing tomorrow" The doctor turned and left back into the hospital.

"See! I knew she would pull through" Po exclaimed. "Thank god" Tigress sighed. "So what was she like, I never really got the chance to look" Po asked. "Well erm..she was a lot smaller than me, I think she is younger. She had the same colour of eyes as me, we did look similar I suppose. There was a noticeable scar which crossed near her left eyebrow" Tigress exclaimed. "Oh crap, we've missed dinner with the guys" Po had just remembered. "Shit yeah. What are we going to say?" "The truth?" Po suggested. "I don't know Po..I will eventually but at the moment no".

The two warriors walked back up to the Jade Palace. "So Po are you going to see the Pandas tomorrow" Tigress asked. "Maybe, you want me to come with you tomorrow?" Po just wanted her to know that she didn't have to do this by herself. "Thanks but no. Think this is something I need to do myself; I will go explain to Shifu tonight. I trust him and think he will give me the morning off" "It's cool I understand. If you want we can meet at my dad's for dinner to catch up" Po asked."Good plan".

"Where have you to love birds been?" Monkey chuckled, Viper quickly slapped him with her tail for his outburst. "Why didn't you meet us at Mr Pings?" said Crane. "Bandits, just some crocs nothing serious. It was the tidying up afterwards which took us so long" Po lied. "Hehehehe sure!" Monkey teased, Po ran after him to the barracks. Crane and Mantis left as they were asked to collect some food supplies for the week by Shifu. "So now it is just us girls, why didn't you tell me you and Po were seeing each other?" Tigress looked shocked "Wait hold up, there is no way that is happening" "Oh come on Tigress, you and Po are inseparable lately" It was true they had been spending time together Tigress thought "So doesn't mean there is anything going on! Just drop it Viper!" And with that Tigress walked off to talk to Shifu.

"Master Shifu can I come in?" Tigress entered the Hall of Heroes where Shifu was meditating. "Of course Tigress, what seems to be the problem?" Tigress walked over to her Master who was now standing. "I would never usually ask Master, but tomorrow morning I need to be somewhere important" Shifu raised an eyebrow "In all my years you have never asked to miss training. Must be for something extremely important, can I ask what it is?" Tigress knew she would have to explain. "Today when Po and I were in town we came across a cloaked stranger who was badly wounded. We saved her and brought her to the hospital, I was told I could visit tomorrow. I discovered that she was a Tiger, but more significantly my sister" Shifu was shocked, but at the same time happy for her. He had raised her since she was a cub and now she had found one of her own kind. "I am deeply happy for you Tigress, such a discovery. I said this to Po and I will say the same to you. We are still your family no matter what, and the Jade Palace will always remain your home" Both Masters bowed to each other "Thank you Master Shifu".


	8. Sister

Rui woke up in the small room, she was in white hospital robe. She walked over to the small cracked mirror to see the damage of her wound. Ten stitches had been put in, some dryed blood was still stuck to her fur, they had tried to clean her off best they could. She sighed and sat on her bed, she ruffled her head and whistled. Bored she opened the door of her room to come face to face with a small bunny. 'I will bring your breakfast in two minutes' Rui nodded her head and smiled at the nurse. Rui's clothes had been washed and all her possessions which were in her pockets had been placed on a small wooden table. Rui picked up a small photo, a blunt knife and an gold looped earring which she then put back in at the top of her ear. The photo was of her adopted parents, who were Lepoards. She admired her sharp teeth in mirror, and then splashed cold water on her face then dryed. The bunny walked in with a bowl of porridge and and a glass of orange. 'Thank you' Rui bowed to the small nurse. 'You are to expecting a visitor soon Rui' Rui's stomach flipped she had forgotten her encounter with Tigress. 'I have to go!' Rui was stopped by the bunny who slammed the door shut. 'Sorry young Tiger, Doctor said you cannot leave' Rui started to hammer to door. 'You cannot do thi..ouch' Rui clutched her side, briefly forgetting her still painful wound and then retreated to her bed. What the hell am I going to do? What do I say to her? What will she say to me?! God I'm so scared.

Tigress knocked on the hospital door, soon to be met by a nurse. 'Enter Master Tigress, she tried to escape this morning. She is a bit shaken up. Her wound is under control but is still very weak. Try not to cause her any high levels of stress she is still fragile' explained the bunny. 'Has she told you what happened?!' Tigress asked. 'No sorry, we gave her some breakfast, only a couple of minutes ago she will still be eating' Bunny said. The bunny opened the door 'hey bunny can I get some more of that porridge, that didn't hit the sides!'. 'Ofcourse, you have a visitor' Rui gasped and quickly stood up and turned against the wall, she didnt know what to do what to say, she didn't have time to think. Tigress entered, perplexed as the young tiger stood facing the wall.'eh..hello?' said Tigress. Rui quickly turned around, feeling stupid. 'There was a..erm a spider I was just getting the little bugger' an awkward smile spread across Rui's face trying her best to disguise her nervousness. Tigress shut the door and leaned against the wall not looking impressed. 'Hows the wound?' She asked, she was still acting very guarded. 'Fine, slightly achy but a lot better, you saved my life. Im in your debt' Rui bowed the Tigress. 'Your welcome. Now if your in my debt you will tell me who I am.' Rui looked confused. The bunny walked in with the bowl of porridge and handed it to Rui. 'Ta' she sat on the bed and crossed her legs, Tigress the sat on the edge of the bed facing towards the other Tiger. 'What do you mean?' Baffled Tigress was growing annoyed. 'You know what I mean, who are my parents. Who are my family? And tell me about you, you did mean what you said, I am your sister?' Rui gulped down the mouthful of porridge. 'Well, your obviously going to want to know everything. Mum and dad, both are criminals. They reproduce like it's no ones business and give away their children, me for example they got 20 yuan for me. The aren't worth your time or love. I went looking for them, they promised me love and warmth, but made me carry out petty crimes. I got arrested when I was only fifteen, I'm seventeen now. I don't know anyone else in our family if there is anyone else. That's why I came looking for you, they told me about you a couple months back so I came looking and yes I'm positive we are sisters. I was stabbed trying to steal food, I only did it because I was starving to death' Tigress was shocked, happy she had a sister and one who seemed full of life. She felt disgusted at the thought of her parents, it also filled her with prise, she was fighting crime and stopping it even though she came from such bad background. 'I'm glad I have found you' Tigress said softly smiling at her sister. 'I can't describe how happy I am' she said taking a spoonful of porridge, she smiled showing off her teeth which had porridge stuck all over it. Tigress laughed 'I know who you are going to get along with'. 'What do you mean?' Rui asked. 'Your coming back to the Jade Palace of course' Tigress said. 'Hold the wagon, the Jade Palace? They will not want me there at a fancy palace, I'm a rough cat from the streets, everyone avoids me as it is!' Rui told her sister. 'Well where are you going to go? You and me, we have to stick together. We are sisters and we are all each other have' said Tigress. 'Suppose' Rui shrugged her shoulders laughing. 'First we need to get you a hair cut!' Tigress joked. 'None touches the hair' Rui said slowly, then felt the big orange tuff growing from her head, Tigress ruffled it to be playful. 'No arguments about a bath though!' Rui held her hands up and laughed. 'Wait what is that?' Tigress said examining the earring. 'You look like a pirate' Tigress joked. Rui then punched Tigress shoulder 'What the f***, Oh my god I think my hand is broken' Rui was clutching her hand. 'Should have mentioned my body is like iron' Tigress sniggered. 'Maybe'.

Rui got changed into her clothes and they both made there way to Pings noodle shop. Tigress wanted to get a decent meal into Rui, as she could she from her appearance she hadn't eaten a great deal. Also she was hopefully that Po would have returned from his visit with the Pandas. She was right, Po was sitting at tabe alone awaiting her arrival. Po stood up and grabbed another chair for Rui, without saying hello he went into the kitchen and fetched three bowls of soup, and also a large bowl of dumplings. The restaurant was empty, Mr Ping was out of town, and Po wasn't keen in running the shop when his dad wasn't there. 'Nice to finally meet you, conscious. My name is Po.' Po said extending a paw to Rui which she shook. 'Also the Dragon Warrior, he has saved China on several occasions' Rui looked impressed with Po. 'You do look the same, expect she looks less angry' Po said. 'When am I ever angry?' Po blurted out a belly laugh, and soon stopped as he met the stare of Tigress who then quickly reassured him she was only joking by smiling. 'Po this soup is beyond awesome' Rui exclaimed. 'SEE! I told you people use the word awesome! AWESOME' Po said to Tigress. 'Yeah Po, but you say it as much as people breathe' Tigress laughed. 'True' Po admitted. They finished off the lunch, Po and Rui devowered the dumplings and sat and talked for ten minutes. Po was telling Rui about everyone at the Jade Palace, stating he was the best cook and not to touch anything Tigress makes.

Po, Tigress and Rui made their way up the steps to the palace. 'Oh I forgot, did you meet your brothers today Po?' Tigress asked. 'Yeah, they are fine. But moving back to their village tomorrow, I will need to say my goodbyes tomorrow, but I know where they are now so I can plan to visit them' Po told. 'Im glad you aren't leaving' she admitted. 'How could I?'


	9. Ireland

**Next Chapter slightly different, the introduction of Rui to the five. Also we see the Rui and Tigress' relationship put to its first test.**

Tigress was talking to Master Shifu in the Hall of Heros, after coming back from Mr Pings with Po and Rui. Sitting on the steps outside the Hall of Heros Po and Rui were discussing how amazing bean buns are as the sun was setting on the valley of peace.

'Master Shifu she is a bit rough around the edges but I can make her adapt, please she has no were else to go. She's the only family I have left.'  
'I have faced more perplexing challenges I can assure you, and the challenge which I am speaking of has become the best Kung Fu Warrior to grace China' Tigress smiled amused. 'Ofcourse she can stay, I will give her a week to adjust to her surroundings then next week she can start training' Shifu stated.

'She will train with us?' Tigress asked surprised by her Master.

'Ofcourse, saves her doing nothing, find out for me if she has any aspirations in Kung Fu' The two Masters bowed to each other and Tigress left.

Tigress exited the Hall of Heros to find Po and Rui in hysterics, "_I knew they'd hit it off well, Po is such a friendly guy and Rui reminded her of him in ways. I knew she could count on Po for anything, he has always there for me"._ Tigress thought to herself. Po and Rui stood up when they noticed Tigress behind them.

'What did he say?' Rui asked nervously.

'He said yes, he sounded happy. You will train with us, starting next week' Rui fist pumped the air in joy and high fived Po, she then done something which shocked Master Tigress. Rui had wrapped her arms around Tigress' waist in a hug, she quickly returned the embrace. It was the first time, although 'hard core' and 'stern' for a moment Tigess felt all those emotions wash away and she had never felt so loved and happy, this was only the second time someone had embraced her, Po at the dock in Gongmen and now here. Soon then Po picked up both Tigers in a bear hug, Tigress and Rui laughed at his antics.

'So where are the others?' Rui asked Tigress. Tigress still had to tell the rest of the furious five about her sister._ I can't wait to be telling such amazing news to my family. When I was a cub, I felt like there was no one else I could love, no one could love me "the monster" in this world, and having grown increasing attached to her odd family she couldn't wait to tell them the news. They would most likely be in the kitchen awaiting Po, to cook something for dinner. Ever since Po had arrived he cooked all the time, he even got me to try something other than Tofu, and I've never looked back. Po, I can't describe the impact he has had on my life, his warm nature, his caring heart, his cute expressions and way with words..wait stop thinking about him like that, we are just friends, my best friend for that matter._ Tigress was deep in thought as they approached the student barracks.

'Monkey you can't say that' Viper snapped at the devious primate who was discussing Po and Tigress. 'Oh come on Viper, there is no point in denying the fact that there is obviously something going on betwee.." **Ehem** Tigress entered the room hands on hips giving monkey a steel expression. Viper looked embarrassed, Crane lowered his hat to hide his face.

'Monkey if you have a problem come address it to me or Po for that matter rather than having your daily bitching session..anyway there is something more important I need to tell everyone' Embarrassed and regretting his actions Monkey looked at the ground and avoided any eye contact with the Feline. 'What is it Tigress?' Viper enquired.

'This is going to come off a bit of a shock, it was for me too. I have discovered that I have a sister she will be staying at the Jade Palace and will be training with us. Her name is Rui and make her feel welcomed' they all sat in silence shocked, until Viper broke it.

'Tigress this is the most amazing news! Where is she?.

'They shouldn't be too long, Po was showing her the training hall' Tigress stated.

'So what is she like?' Crane asked.

'Po says she looks like me, she is 17 so a good ten years younger, she is a bit rough around the edges, quite witty and has an appetite similar to Po' Tigress laughed at the last part of her description.

'God no, we are stuggling as it is with Po consuming the food supplies' Monkey contributed to the conversation, feeling a degree of guilt about his earlier statement.

'Tigress, I am sorry what I said about you and Po, it is absolutely none of my business, but just to give you the heads up, he has the biggest crush on you' Monkey winked, leaving Tigress blushing, resulting in the last part of his apology Viper wacked the back of the neck.

The warriors froze as they could hear Po chuckling and footsteps coming closer and closer to the kitchen. 'Then he said that's not what you are supposed to you the war hammer fo..' Po was telling Rui one of his jokes. Viper pulled out a chair welcoming the very anxious young tiger to sit down.

'She does look like you Tigress, although slightly less intimidating' Mantis joked he them jumped over the table and held out his bug arm which Rui shook smiling at the small insect.

'That's exactly what I said' said a jubilant Po, this earned him a look of death from Tigress 'So what's your favourite colour?, I forgot to ask, it's usually the first thing I ask when I meet new people' Tigress face palmed and the rest giggled.

Rui was humoured by Po's innocence 'Probably green has a lot to do with my heritage' Rui explained, Tigress looked confused. 'Are you Chinese aren't you?' Viper asked. 'No I'm Irish' Rui explained. 'So are you Tigress' this left her shocked.

'Wait I was born in Ireland?' Rui nodded her head, 'it's where I was brought up, I fled Ireland to come find you' Rui elaborated. 'This still doesn't make any sense how did I end up in a Chinese orphanage? I makes zero sense' a dumfounded Tigress stated.

'I was told that they had found some couple in China who were willing to pay hundreds to adopt you but mu.."they" said the willing couple died, I have no idea how, so they dumped you at an orphanage. They are scum of the earth' Rui told her sister.

'Now that you mention it Rui, I thought you had a bit of an accent, wait if you are Irish does that mean you know any leprechauns?' Po asked over excited.

'You are such a child Po' Tigress said sharply. 'Sadly no Po, I have never met a wee leprechaun' Rui giggled.

'Want to see something cool?' Rui directed her question to Po who nodded intrigued as to what Rui was going to show him. She rolled up her half-length sleeve which revealed a tattoo of an Irish flag and a quote underneath which said 'tiocfaidh ar la'. She is only seventeen and she has a tattoo, she must have had rough life. I really need to question her more Tigress thought. 'That is awesome, my dad wouldn't let me get one' Po sighed.

'What does they words mean?' Tigress questioned.

'It is Irish for, Our day will come' Rui smiled.

'What is the meaning behind it?' Mantis asked all the warriors perplexed.

'It's hard to explain, my country suffered from many wars, famines and deprivations, it is an Irish thing, I will need to take you one day, our home land is beautiful and there are many Tiger populations over in Ireland and the neighbouring country Scotland' Rui explained. Tigress was humbled, very interested about the country she was born in.

'One day yes' she smiled. 'I wish you hadn't told me infront of Po though' Tigress sighed

'Why?' Rui asked confused .

'So Tigress now that you are Irish and you have a pot of gold, so can I borrow some money to buy noodles' Rui laughed at Po. 'See, he will keep this Irish thing going for weeks' Tigress got up and collected everyones plates.

'Do have any skills in Kung Fu Rui?' Monkey asked.

'Kung Fu? Nah, but I am a trained street fighter' Rui then pointed to the scar which Tigress had once noticed before touching her eyebrow, it looked deep and painful. She is only seventeen and she has been in street fights? What kind of place Ireland must be.

'Why did you fight? It's such a vulgar and crude. I thought you were better than that' Tigress asked annoyed and frustrated at her Sister, Rui noticed this annoyance and stood her ground.

'For food! I fought for food, when I left my adopted parents I had nowhere to go so I had to do anything I could to stay alive. This was before I met our parents who then made me fight for money, which just epitomises them, drunks and criminals' Tigress was taken aback, quickly regretting her previous tone with Rui, 'I never done it out of choice, just because some of us got lucky doesn't mean the rest of us got a good life handed to us on a plate!' She had upset her sister clearly, Rui stormed off to her room which Po had previously shown her. 'Rui wait!' Tigress pleaded.

'Well done Tigress!' Po said grumpily, leaving the kitchen grapping a handful of dumplings before going. 'Get to know her, go to her. Bring her some dumplings to' Viper suggested. The rest of the five also soon after left to there rooms leaving a very angry tiger.

_I'm such an idiot, I knew I would some how manage to mess things up, well done Tigress way to be sensitive. I need to make it to her but how?.._

**please review, tell me what you think. I have I went in a good direction.**


	10. GoodbyeWarrior

_What an idiot how could I be so stupid, I shouldn't have questioned and judged her so harshly and without thought, in front of the others. Will she forgive me? I need to make sure I am clear with her past so I don't upset her anymore._

Tigress stood out the door of her sister's room which was next to hers. She composed herself and took a deep breath. 'Can I come in?' Tigress asked softly her head leaning closely to the paper door, she could see the smaller Tiger's shadow sitting down.

'Of course' Rui uttered back. Tigress walked in to find her sibling on the edge of her bed fidgeting with a small photo. Tigress sat down in front of her sister, crossing her legs, still engulfed in guilt.  
'I-' Tigress was about to begin her apology, telling Rui how stupid and insensitive she had been but was suddenly cut off by her sister.

'Wait, I should have talked to you first explaining everything instead of announcing it infront of them. You had every right to react that way. I was selfish and arrogant, you've invited me into your home and this is how I act? I wanted to tell you about my past but approached it in the wrong way. I'm sorry'

_Wow she is a lot mature than I have given her previous credit. I know that I was in the wrong, but also that she wasn't completely at fault. Everything she was saying was true to a certain extent. I am proud of her, at least she didn't have any of my stubbornness. Tigress thought._

'I shouldn't have been so harsh and sharp' Both sisters looked at each other and smiled. 'Here thought you would appreciate this, it's Po's specialty' Tigress handed Rui a bowl of sticky dumplings. This brought a wide smile to her face. I can't get over how much she is like Po.

'Making up over dumplings that's the best kind, I know I have only known you for less than a day but I think I understand you already' this brought a smile of adulation to Tigress' face.

'So we need to get to know each other better, tell me you and Po? What's going on there? Don't get me wrong I have gotten this kind of thing wrong before, but you two seem quite.. .' Tigress didn't feel like Rui was over stepping the mark, in the past she had firm boundaries on these types of conversations, but she felt like Rui wouldn't judge her. Out of all the people in the world she had to trust her sister.

'He's my best friend, I love him. I don't know if there is anything else is going on. Time will tell but at the moment I am quite content. I have a lot more important things going in my life' Tigress place her paw on Rui's shoulder.

'Anyway I want to know more about this street fighting, that's a nasty scar you have there on your brow' Tigress asked sympathetically, hoping to adress the situation better than she had before.

'Yeah about that, every word I said was true back in the kitchen I never done it willingly, not once. But if I am being brutally honest I was one of the best fighters of my generation in Ireland, I haven't lost yet. People feared me, but I was given bread and water to fight for people's enjoyment so they could bet' Rui was explaining in detail her past in street fighting.

'One day I had meet my match! A white tiger from Russia, who claimed to be unstoppable. I obviously never took him seriously so accepted the fight' Rui rolled up her trouser leg to reveal a large chunk of her left leg missing. It looked like a large bite. 'I had finally met my match, it was my last fight, I never lost but vowed to never fight again' Tigress examined the large gouging wound with her paw.

'How did you win?' Tigress asked still in a little shock.

'I did what I had to; I was surprised I escaped with my life. I made sure he did to, knocking him unconscious with a left swing. I had to end the match one of us could have quite easily died' Rui looked down at her wound and smiled. 'A little mometo to remind me of my hardship, no harm in that'.

'Your only seventeen god damm it! What kind of country is Ireland' Tigress was feeling an increasing anger towards these Irish Cats whom made her young sister fight for food.

'It's my home. But I need a new life, one with someone who will love me. I need you Tigress. For the first time in my life I feel like I have a chance, a chance to have a family. No matter how small it is' the very composed young feline was showing signs breaking as her emotions were spilling over.

'I feel the same' Tigress said, she then went in and hugged Rui, who held onto her older sister tightly. A great energy had been released and a level of understanding had been met between the two tigers.

The next morning the warriors at the Jade Palace awoken to a peaceful atmosphere. There was a slight winter chill in the air and leafs had started to fall from branches of trees. Winter was coming, the cold brought on challenges, but it was almost a time for love and prosperity, people would celebrate the winter festival and families gathered to celebrate. During the winter period crime wasn't as high in comparison to the rest of the year, criminals didn't seem to like the cold.

Po was about to leave the Jade Palace as he was going to say his goodbyes to his newfound panda family as they were leaving to go back to their village far away from the valley of peace. The discovery of his brothers and their families had brought a lot of happiness to Po. He now knew where they stayed and promised to visit when he could. Po could admit to himself that he had no desire to leave the valley of peace, this was his home. It was where his dad and his family were, _"it isn't blood which defines your family" Po had thought "it's those who you feel loved by and you love them back too"_. He still held a deep love and care for his Panda family, but felt no need to sacrifice the relationships he had built over so long.

'So there is no convincing you to come to our village with us?' Bolin asked Po, eager to make him come with them all.

'I already have a home, but I swear I will visit after the Winter festival' Po told his brother for a final time after having the same conversation countless of times over and over again.

'If that's what you want then' the two brothers embraced each other in a bear hug. Bolin wiped away tears from the corner of his eye. He put his paw into the back of his pocket and brought out a small photo frame which had a picture encaptured in it.

'Here she would have wanted you to have this' Bolin handed Po an old picture of a female panda, he knew it was his mother. The painting was very defined and detailed, his mother had Po's eyes, warm Jade and beautiful. Po stoked it with his paw then held to his chest and he exhaled deeply allowing tears escaped from his eyes.

'Thank you' Po uttered emotionally, smiling genuinely at his brother.

Po said his good byes to the rest of his family, who then made their way with the other Pandas. He waved to them, watching them until they couldn't be seen.

_I have made my peace. I feel sad to see them go, but it's not forever. This Dragon Warrior is beyond inner peace, life is perfect. Not just for me, I can't describe how happy I am for Ti, Rui is brilliant. She will be great for Tigress, and will hopefully help her achieve inner peace. Po thought to himself as he made his way back to the Jade Palace._

As he entered the court yard he found a Tiger punching at a dummy he observed Rui, not letting himself be known yet to her. He was curious as to how she fought.

Rui violently attacked the dummy, clawing at it furiously and even biting. She was very flexible and agile and she had an dangerous edge which frightened Po. She was focused and determined, a had all the makings of a warrior.

'Hey' Po had taken Rui by surprise, she wasn't expecting anyone. She gave Po an awkward smile and scratched the back of her head.

'Oh hey Po. Thought I'd try this guy out, everyone else is training and I saw it when I was wandering about was' she softly punched the dummy. She was concerned as to what Po was thinking; he seemed startled by her display of fight.

'That was amazing!' Po exclaimed. 'I've never seen anyone fight like that, street fighting just has no restrictions, I think you will be awesome at Kung Fu' Rui bowed to Po. 'Thanks Dragom Warrior'  
'When will the five be finished training' Rui asked.

'In an hour, I can tell Zeng for them to meet us at my dad's restaurant? In the meantime here' Po handed Rui several coins. A perplexed Rui shocked her head and handed Po the money back.  
'I don't need any money Po' he enclosed the money back into her paws and pushed them away. He smiled and said 'if you are going to train with us you have to look the part'.

What? He is such a great guy. Such kindness I have been given over the last day. Lovely people.

'I don't know what to say, thanks Po. Saves me wearing these plain, dirty clothes' Rui looked down at a loose greyish top, and baggy cut in places pants 'I will meet you in a hour at your dad's place? I'm quite familiar with the town already' Rui smiled.

'See you there' Po exclaimed as Rui jubiliantly ran out the gate to the town. Po waiting the furious five, he was given the morning off to go say goodbye to the pandas. He might as well take hold of this opportunity, Po lay on the step his paws resting on his belly and dosed off into a sound sleep.

The five walked out the training hall to find their Panda sleeping peacefully on the steps. The five laughed, typical Po they were all thinking.

'The question which is playing with everyone's minds is how are we going to wake him up' monkey said in a sly tone. Obviously he was intending to play a prank on the panda, Monkey would never let go of an opportunity to prank his friend. Without any suggestions Monkey immediately thought of an idea.

He leaned close to Po's ear.

'PO THE KITCHEN IS ON FIRE' Po snapped back to consciousness bolting up right to run to the kitchen.

'NO THE DUMPL..' Po never finished his sentence in time and was tripped by the devious tail of Moneky who was now crying with joyous laughter at his friend lying face flat neat the bottom steps.

'To easy Po man' Monkey patted Po on the back, Crane helped him up he was still half asleep. Yawning and stretching his arms Po asked 'how was training?'

'Quite testing but yeah really good, where were you Po?' Viper asked. Po still hadn't told the rest of the five about his brothers and new family.

'Well Viper there is a story behind that which I will tell you over a dinner at Mr Pings. Everyone is going' Po insisted.

'I need to go spend some time with Rui Po I haven't seen her all morning because of training, she is bound to bored from waiting around' said Tigress who was eager to see her sister.

'Yeah about that she is meeting us at my dad's restaurant, I gave her some money so she could go buy some training gear and arranged to meet in an hour after you guys finished training' Po explained.

_God does he ever think about himself. He gave her money to go buy clothes. I would have done so before she started training._

'That was thoughtful of you Po' Tigress replied.

The five and Po made their way down the Jade Palace steps to meet Rui at Pings noodle shop. When they approached the entrance, they were halted to the spot as a large Crocodile flew through the air and smashed against the opposite wall, soon followed by another one, which was slightly bigger. This one had a large amount of noodles on his head, not even noticing the warriors the two Croc bandits ran for dear life in the opposite direction.

'What the hell was that?' Monkey shouted. The warriors rounded into Pings noodle shop to see a panting Tiger in a defensive stance, upturned tables and customers getting to their feet. It was Rui.

She was in her new training clothes. She wore similar black shiny pants similar to Tigress' except there was a small gold pattern running up the outside of the leg. She wore a sleeveless green vest, which too was patterned but this time with a golden dragon. Rui was also wearing metal wrist bands with were engraved with gold flowers.

'You fought off the Crocs?' Tigress asked looking extremely impressed. Mr Ping walked up to the five and Po.

'She certainly did, those foul bandits wanted me to hand over all my money and she came just in time, I would have lost all my profits from today if she hadn't come and saved the day' Mr Ping exclaimed, soon after then patting Rui on the back.

'You are getting free noodle soup for the rest of the week, thank you for stopping them' Rui bowed to my Ping 'Mr pleasure Sir'.

'Way to go Rui' Po said joyfully as everyone took a seat at a large table, she was ecstatic that she had done well. 'Oh and nice training gear, keeping the green theme going I see, very smart'.

'Yeah, I love it. Thanks again Po, I will pay you back every penny' Po raised his paw in defiance.

'You just stopped those bandits from robbing my dad, you owe me nothing'.

_Wow that felt amazing, Tigress and the others looked very impressed. Stopping those bandits, it just came to me naturally. It's the first time in my life that I have but my fighting skills to good use. Rather than causing pain and suffering I am preventing it._

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Story is slowing a bit but don't worry it will gain momentum.**_


End file.
